the untold love story of Kestrel Redfern
by TheJoJoker
Summary: I apologize if there is a lack of E's my E button broke but it should be fine and well, the Title says it all. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE NW SERIES :
1. Chapter 1

Kestrel POV:

My body shot up in a startle. I looked at the alarm clock, two AM, everyone else would still be asleep. I had woken up every night for the past week at about this time with a sudden adrenaline rush. I stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sock and slipped theme on.

I took a breath and slowly opened my door hoping not to wake anyone. I crept down the stairs, a few stairs creaking beneath my feet. I finally got to the bottom and walked to the kitchen. I opened and looked through taking in Mark's stash of Soda, Ash's stash of beer, Jade's stash of apple juice, and Rowan's stash of water. I looked through searching for my stash of blood, the others didn't like to stash it claiming that it's inhuman and if someone see's it for whatever reason that they would catch on. I however would just claim its some family recipe or cherry kool aid or something.

I soon realized that from waking up each night this week and then sucking down two bottles a night to ease the pounding against my chest, and the odd discomfort and displeasure and longing of something, that now I was out of my blood. I took a breath and grabbed one of Mark's soda's "cheers" I muttered and chugged it. It didn't work. I grabbed a beer and downed it. Still nothing. I then tried water, then apple juice getting the same result as the others.

I quickly put on my shoes and stepped onto the porch. The cool winter air whipped my cheeks, I looked at the snow covered ground and then at my grey jogging pants and oversized night shirt. I was about to walk off the porch when I heard a voice behind me.

"Kes?" the voice asked and I stopped. I turned and saw Rowan staring me with the same worried eyes she has been giving me for the week, only, know that she has just caught me in the act of sneaking away, the eyes looked more concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked

I took a breath "just peachy" I said in a _go back to bed so I go already_ voice.

Rowan let out a sigh "I'm worried about you Kestrel, you're not acting right, your waking up at night, draining your blood, your more rushed than usual, and now…your sneaking out…" she pointed out to me

I shook my head "I'm fine." I said abruptly "I just need more blood, I'll be back soon. I guess I'm just excited about the next hunger games book coming out" I said looking her in the eyes.

She looked down "but, Kes, you don't like reading…" she said with a sigh "be back by morning" she said finally shaking her head and walking back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kestrel POV:

I jumped from the porch to the paved walkway. The snow slushed under my feet as I ran into the woods. I ran to mad dog creek; now that Jeremy was fried it was the best hunting ground around. I walked around for a while until I smelt a rabbit. I picked one up and drank from it and then set it back down leaving it alive and did the same to the next few.

I stood up feeling a lot better. For some reason, blood made the longing in my chest ease. I leaned against a tree until I heard footsteps. I quickly climbed up the nearest tree and crouched silently on it. As the footsteps neared the longing in my chest bubbled up in me. I held my breath. I watched as a man walked under the tree and stopped. I wasn't just holding my breath now. I was incapable of breathing. This man looked not a day over seventeen, he had muscles, but not enough to be described as buff, he had black hair and tannish skin, and he looked almost six foot but not quite there yet.

I was busy taking him in and then, my foot slipped and his head shot up to me. I fell backwards off the tree branch doing a flip as I fell and landed on my stomach, I cringed in pain and my head banged a log.

I woke up a little dizzy. I was staring at the ceiling. But not my own. I was in a cabin, a log cabin. I sat up slowly looking around. I looked down; I was wearing a fresh shirt but no pants. The shirt was black and large and smelt like the man I saw last night. I wanted blood again. The longing urge was unbearable now. I stood up and looked around for my clothes. Nothing.

I sighed and looked at the room. The bed was an ok size, the sheets were black, the curtains were dark blue and there was a desk in the corner with a spinny chair and laptop and desk lamp, there wasn't a closet but there was a dresser.

I walked out of the room in search of my shoes only to realize that I wanted to look around. _Where am I? _I thought. I heard running water and walked outside the door. Someone was taking a shower, I wasn't left alone. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. I scowled when all I found was fruits vegetables and meat. I sighed and turned on the cooking channel on the TV. I started to cook four amulets. I put them on a plate; they turned out great for my first try. I walked over to the TV and turned on my favorite show, vampire diaries, it was different from the real us, but entertaining.

I at one amulet, enjoying the taste. I heard the water shut off and few minutes later, the black haired man was out and about. He walked into the room and sate across from me shutting off the TV causing me to scowl but not say anything since it is _his_ house.

"Um, hey, I'm Damon shrew" he said in a deep voice and then awkwardly looked down.

I nodded at him "I'm Kestrel Redfern, what happened?" I asked unsure of what happened

He took a breath "you fell out of a tree and hit your head on a piece of wood, why the hell were you in a tree out in the woods at two in the morning?" he asked eyeing me now

I huffed "why were you out in the woods at two in the morning?" I countered

He shook his head "I was going on a walk. I couldn't sleep. Now answer."

I scowled "same." I said leaning back "and then I heard a noise which I guess was you, and then got scared and climbed up" I said not exactly lying.

He pursed his lips for a moment "how old are you?" he finally asked trying to make conversation

I smirked at his weak attempt "I'm seventeen" I replied smoothly "and you?"

"Same" he replied

"I made amulets" I said gesturing to the plate

"I saw. Thank you. It's been years since a woman has cooked for me." He smirked

I blushed "well, don't be flattered, I had to watch the cooking channel" I smiled

He grinned "a flawless pretty face, but can't cook, you're not goanna get a man that way" he teased

I laughed and rolled my eyes "in this century? I got em lined up." I teased back

He moved and sat beside me. I had an urge to rush into his arms and never let him go. He looked at me, his gaze warm and loving and calm. It made my skin tingle in the best way possible. But this scared me. I have never felt this way ever. And it was scary. I stood up quickly "where am I? I need to get home…. Where are my clothes? And shoes?" I asked in a rush.

He frowned and stood up. He walked to a small room with a washer and dryer and pulled out my clothes and handed them to me, he then went to a hall closet and grabbed my shoes and handed them to me. I went into the bathroom and changed; when I got out he was dressed and was grabbing his car keys and putting on his sweat shirt. He handed me his jacket "wear this" he said making it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

I pulled the Jacket on and he led me out to his used car. "Where do you live?" he asked and I gave him directions and he drove in silence for a while.

"What brings you to this boring dump?" I asked finally

He just shrugged "new beginning" he replied firmly pulling up to my house.

I got out of the car "thanks for the help" I replied handing him the jacket.

He handed it back "keep it." He said and drove off.

This guy is a complicated character, and Damon shrew, it sounds so familiar…


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon POV: **

Kestrel Redfern. _Redfern_. It was familiar, but where had I heard it? I couldn't think of it. I dropped her off at her house and then drove to my job at the gas station, I had heard and werewolf used to work there, so it might be my first spot to check on looking for a vampire.

I got there and pulled on my work shirt and walked into the station. It was a fairly easy job, but it was slightly irritating. I worked for a few hours and then I took a lunch break. I got back worked some more and then went home.

I walked into my house and switched from my jeans and work shirt, to my black jeans and black shirt, I put on a belt and put stacks in the sides of the belt. I walked outside and walked through the woods slowly and silently. I finally got to a house that I had found three vampires in with three humans. And suddenly, I realized something. _KESTREL! I DROPPED KESTREL OFF HERE! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!? _

I ran up to the house, desperate to save Kestrel from the blood sucking fiends. I climbed the house and stopped when my heart started pound and there was an insane longing in my chest. I looked through the window I was by and saw Kestrel sleeping, completely unharmed and I silently thanked god. I slowly opened the window and climber through, I reached to Kestrel but right as I was standing beside the bed her head shot up causing me to fall back in surprise.

**Kestrel POV: **

He was there. Standing before me in my bedroom. I looked into his warm loving eyes confused, those grey eyes…I dreamed about them every night. He fell backwards and then stood up and I was pushed back into reality.

"_What the hell are you doing here?!_" I whisper shouted at him

"_I'm saving you from the blood suckers you live with!_" he whisper shouted back "I'll come for you tomorrow, have your things ready." He said and left leaving me wondering if it was just a dream. And if it wasn't, he wanted to kill Rowan, Jade, and Ash, but he thought I was human. I stood and ran down the hall and was about to bang on Ash's door when I heard Mary-Lynette's moans and giggles. I shuddered and ran the other way and banged on Rowan's door.

Rowan groggily answered the door "Kes, what's wrong?!" she asked immediately snapping into her usual worried self when she saw how frantic I was.

"Vampire hunter Rowan! He's human! Damon Shrew!" I shouted as I shook.

Rowan's eyes widened "Damon Shrew?!" she shouted and I got confused, Rowan has never been so scared.

"What's wrong?!" I asked frantically

"Haven't you ever paid attention to mom or dad?! He is one of the most dangerous Hunter's there is! He's an old soul from back about Thierry's time and he remembers each of his lives making him, smart, wise, and he knows all the tricks to kill a vampire in seconds, and he can spot one in the blink of an eye! Kes! He's dangerous!" She shrieked and I felt a burning in my chest that I didn't like.

_It couldn't be… not… he couldn't hurt anyone… he couldn't!_ I took a breath and then ran from the house, my bare feet gliding against the snow. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get as far away as possible. Ash's car was zooming behind me but I kept running.

I ran into a large man, another man came up behind me and whacked me with something hard and I felt wet on my head and saw blood trickling down, my vision blurred and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash POV:**

I had heard Rowan's shriek and then I saw Kestrel fleeing the house. I immediately stood and got dressed, I ran to my car and started chasing Kestrel. She was fast. I've never seen her run so fast, what was she running from though?

Right as I was almost caught up to her, a man grabbed her and another hit her with a block of wood and then threw her in the back of a large truck and slammed it shut. I pulled up beside them and jumped on one but two more yanked me down and hit me in the head and then it got dark.

I awoke in a dark cell made of wood. _This is new_ I thought to myself. I stood up and found that my feet were chained to the wall with wooden cuffs. I looked around for Kestrel but didn't see her. I threw a rock at the cell door to get someone's attention. A guard ran up and glared.

"What do you want leech?!" he sneered making me glare.

"My sister. Where is she?!" I asked angrily.

The guard smirked "her? I don't know. I don't really care." He said and I jumped at him but was caught by the cuffs making the guard laugh and walk away.

I clenched my fists regretting throwing the rock, if I had kept it I would have been able to sharpen it and saw the wooden chain. I looked around. Nothing. All I had was a pillow, blanket, and bowl of water, and nothing else in the cell.

I scowled. I missed mare, this is all Kestrels fault. She just _had_ to run away!

**Kestrel POV: **

I woke up in a dark cell. There was hardly anything in it. I heard the distant murmuring of the human's trying to decide what to do with us. They started walking towards us, to watch us, and see what would hurt us the most.

They stopped in front of my cell and I instantly found the grey eyes I had dreamed about. The grey loving, warm eyes that made my skin tingle. The grey eyes that know showed hatred and confusion, while deep in them was a soft spot that was trying to hide from his team. I saw right past the façade though, he couldn't hide his love and concern for me from me. Damon Shrew.

They watched me for a long while, most agreeing to slowly torture me, but Damon finally spoke up.

"Or, we could leave her, without blood. Let her rot." He said trying to buy me time I thought.

"Why do you suggest that?" another man asked and Damon shrugged.

"I saw her once, she got away, and she was drinking rabbit's blood. She was desperate for the blood. It's what will hurt her most." Damon said, his deep voice making me fear that I read him wrong.

The other men nodded in agreement and left happily. But Damon Lingered. He turned to me and walked into the cell. And crouched in front of me, the loving warmth of his gaze returning. "Why didn't you tell me you were one of them?" he asked in a hurt voice.

I shook my head "Why didn't you tell me you were a hunter?" I countered and he sighed and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I used to kill every vampire in sight. I can't kill you." He said softly and kissed my for head "I'll get you out of this. I promise. Just don't cause trouble, ok?" he asked and I nodded

"Will you save my brother?" I asked after a moment and he sighed.

"If I can I will." He said and kissed my cheek and then left the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon POV: **

I walked out of the cell trying to come up with a plan. She was evil, she was a vampire, but I couldn't hurt her. I still don't know why. I feel protective of her. I took a breath and walked down the hall. I walked into her brother's cell where he was trying to pick the lock with his shoe lace, but it wasn't going so well.

The blonde haired boy glared up at me "Damon Shrew." He said with venom in his voice and I shrugged it off.

"Ash Redfern" I scowled with about the same amount of venom as I said it. I stood for a moment and then finally spoke. "Your sister is safe. I will protect her, I will get her out."

He looked at me in confusion and then blinked and nodded "Do you swear on your life to keep her safe from any harm?" he finally asked thinking that he was stuck and couldn't save her so I was his best bet.

I nodded "If I would let harm come to her she would be dead by now." I answered and he looked down deciding I was his best bet.

I stood and left. I had to figure out how to save Kes, but I also had to buy some time for her so it would take a while to notice her absence.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon POV:

I had found her. The girl with blonde hair almost like Kestrel's, the girl that was about Kestrel's height, and weight, my best friend Jewel. She sat on the ground waiting for me. I sat in front of her. Jewel was a witch, her beauty astonished me every time I saw her.

She took a breath. "So, just so we are clear. You want me to pretend to be a vampire to save one?"

I nodded "Yes." I said

Jewel nodded "but then how do I get free?" she asked and I explained it to her.

"I will go happen to notice you aren't a vampire and Kestrel escaped and have them free you." I said finally. And she nodded in understanding and then replied.

"I will help you." She nodded finally. "But, in return you will help me study my spells. And find me a date to prom." She said and then stood up and I did the same and nodded.

She followed me back to the HQ and I unlocked Kestrel's cell. It was my turn to watch the prisoners. And now I was freeing one. I picked up a sleeping Kestrel and carried her out, then Jewel crawled in the cell. I locked the cell and Jewel chained herself up and then I carried Kestrel to my car. I laid her in the backseat and drove off, I turned to peek at her every now and then.

She was so beautiful.

And deadly.


End file.
